gtafandomcom-20200222-history
She's a Keeper
She's a Keeper is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV for Gerald McReary. Building off the eariler mission, and over the watched prison phone, Gerald tells Niko Bellic in code to move their prisoner Gracie Ancelotti from Leftwood to a different safehouse in Northwood, Algonquin, because the Ancelotti Family has finally tracked her down and is coming to save her. Walkthrough Get into the car with Gracie. During the ride, the Ancelottis are chasing Niko with guns blazing. This mission requires some finesse behind the wheel; If Niko drives too recklessly, Gracie will break her neck and the mission fails. If Niko drives too slowly, the Ancelottis will accidentally shoot her and the mission fails. During the mission, Niko can hear Gracie screaming in the trunk. If she stops screaming, she may be dead. Drive carefully to the new safehouse. An alternate starting route allows Niko to get a head start on the Ancelottis. To use this shortcut, take a dirt road on the left, just past the garages, as Niko starts out. This shortcut will allow Niko to arrive at the freeway before the Ancelottis, and avoid the majority of the pursuing cars. After Niko and Gracie safely arrive at the new safehouse, Packie McReary comes out to watch Gracie, saying that Kate is doing Ma's duties, and the mission is complete. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the safehouse *The Ancelottis are on to you, get to the safehouse quickly *Now take Gracie to the safehouse Video Walkthrough uP6fOuWoJe8 Trivia * The mission is evidently linked to a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, "Ladies' Night", when Luis Fernando Lopez tracks down Gracie's whereabouts by following Patrick McReary's car from Meadows Park to the hostage's hideout in Leftwood, and then passing the information to the Ancelottis. * Gordon states that Gracie bit him when he was forcing Gracie into the car, but this is nearly impossible since firstly his hands were nowhere near her mouth at the time and secondly she had a gag in her mouth. * Either completing or failing the mission, the player can steal a unique Vincent, a LX2007 with a dark green paint-job. * The player can kill the Ancelottis during the chase, but its easier to just outrun them. * The player can find the dirt path that starts just past the garages on the left. This takes down a hill, then left onto a sidewalk running alongside the freeway. Veer full speed onto the freeway to avoid three carloads of Ancelottis, who are waiting at the first intersection if the player follow the original yellow GPS route. The shortcut leaves only two Ancelotti cars to deal with, giving you (and Gracie) a better chance of survival. * You will be chased by a few Sentinel XS, some of them have the standard black/green paintjob but some also has a unique black/red paintjob. However, trying to steal one will cause you to fail the mission. * After you complete the mission, if the player goes back to the car, Gracie will not be seen in the trunk. * Also after finishing this mission, the player cannot do friend activities with Packie until the following mission has been completed. Category:Missions in GTA IV